Lucky Star Odyssey Chest
by Kyle J
Summary: When the group is at the beach and a Mysterious chest wasged up, it unleashes an unspeakable terror.  Made as an entry for Mostly Lucky Star Forum challenge 2. EDIT: this was the third place winner! thank you all who voted


**This was written as an entry to the second fanfiction challenge for the "Mostly Lucky Star Forum" here on the site**

**I warn you all of the terror that is in this story. It is something that I think eveyrbody can agree is the biggest horror on this site.**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

"Why did we co e here again?" Kagami asked starting to regret that she wasn't at school right now like she should have been.

"Because we didn't get to go to the beach during summer vacation!" Konata shouted as she stretched her arms and legs out. "And it's not often a teacher agrees to come with you, right ?" Konata said as she turned to her teach who was standing next to Tsukasa and Miyuki.

"I only agreed to your crazy plan because I knew the beach would be pretty much deserted today." Kuroi said as she look at the empty beach with sun was shining brightly over the white sand on the beach, but because it was the second day after summer break only the four girls and their teacher were on the beach.

It was late last night when Konata had come up with a plan. She wanted to go to the beach wither her friends, but since summer was over that seemed impossible. However, after trading items in an online game with , Konata had the perfect arrangement. Kuroi would get them all excused for the day and drive them down to the beach. Though hesitant at first, Kagami decided to go, mostly because her twin sister Tsukasa had already agreed to go herself. Miyuki agreed normally, having already done what lesson Kuroi had planned for that day. So, the group of five where now on the beach, ready to spend the day relaxing with nobody else around.

"Where should we put the towel down?" Tsukasa asked as she held up a large beach towel.

"Over there looks like a good spot." Miyuki said as she pointed to an area by large rocks that were lightly dusted with sand.

"Oh that does look like a good spot, nice job Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said with a smile as everybody went in that direction to set up. After a few minutes the group had put the towel down and put an umbrella over it.

"Well, we should probably go change into our swim suits now." Kagami said as she pointed towards the changing room.

"Yes, I believe now is the best time for that." Miyuki said in agreement with Kagami. Just as the girls were heading towards the changing room, a giant wave came crashing down near the shore.

"What the hell was that?" Kagami asked as she looked at her wet clothes. She was completely soaked from the wave that had hit her friends and her.

"Hey, look at that!" Konata shouted as she pointed to a large wooden object that washed up on the shore. The four girls and the teacher ran over to see what it was.

To all of their surprise, the object was a giant wooden chest. The chest was about the size of a small car. It's wood was old, yet looked fine. It had gold around the lid, and engraved on a silver plate on top of it was the name 'O-dyssey C-hest'.

"Odyssey Chest, what is that supposed to mean?" Konata asked in confusion. "And why are there dashes after the 'O' and 'c'?"

"Well, odyssey is great for a great adventure or journey, maybe this chest is from somebodies travels." Miyuki said as she put her hand on her chin. "And maybe the 'O' and 'C' were this person's initials."

"Oh yeah, like this said person just happened to have the initials that could spell odyssey chest." Kagami said, half sarcastic and have agreeing. The group just stood there and examined the chest for a while. Nobody talked during this time, they just looked at the strange chest.

"I say we open it and loot whatever treasure we find." Kuroi said with a greedy grin on her face.

"I'm with you sensei!" Konata said as her and Kuroi began to open the chest. Unlike what they would have expected, it was not hard to open.

It only took a single push from the two of them to open the chest. However, right after the opened it they were pushed back b a strong wind that came from the chest. The others watched in amazement as a mixture of wind and colors shot out from the mysterious chest.

"Just what is this thing?" Tsukasa said softly as she admired the bright colors.

"Whoa!" Konata and Kuroi said in a union as they too started watched the spectacle that was happening before their eyes.

After a few minutes the colors and wind stopped bursting out of the chest. They girls had no idea what to do next.

"What the hell was all of that?" Kagami asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure." Miyuki responded, completely unsure of what just happened.

"Let's see what's inside there." Kuroi said as her and the four girls started walking towards the chest to look inside.

While the were walking, Konata started getting puzzled. "_O.C. maybe it's not this person's initials?_" She thought as they got closer. "_But just what could O.C. stand for, unless it means..no I definitely can't mean that._" Konata thought as she stood right in front of the chest.

"Well, let's see just what's in here." Kagami said as she moved closer to peek in. Suddenly a head popped out of the chest, startling the girls.

"I COME IN PEACE!" The person said as he climbed out of the chest. "I simplily want to become part of the life around here, could you girls possible help me?"

"_WAIT A MINUTE!_" Konata thought as she heard the strange guy talk. While the others were curious as to who this man was, Konata was on to him. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, HE'S AN ORIGINAL CHARACTER!" Konata shouted as she grabbed her friends and pulled them away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagami yelled as she turned towards Konata. "And just what is an original character?"

"Original characters, or O.C.'s are the most evil thing to even be created." Konata said in a serious voice. "They serve no purpose but to ruin the already created word by changing all logic!"

"Nonsense Izumi!" Kuroi said as she walked back towards the man. "I'm sorry about her, I'm Nanako Kuroi, nice to meet you." Kuroi said as she stuck her hand out to shake.

"DON'T DO IT MS. KUROI, IF YOU TOUCH AN O.C. YOU BECOME O.O.C.!" Konata shouted trying to stop her teacher, but it was too late. Right as Konata shouted Kuroi shook hands with the man. Kuroi started twitching for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards the girls.

"Hello there, I'm going back to the school to teach the students to never drink alcohol or play online net games, would you four care to join me?" Kuroi said in a sweet voice.

"NO! SHE'S OUT OF CHARACTER!" Konata shouted in horror. While Konata shouted, she didn't notice that more O.C.s were coming out of the chest.

"There's more of these people coming!" Tsukasa shouted as she pointed to the chest that now had a swarm of O.C.s around it, with more coming out every minute.

"We have to get out of here!" Kagami said in a panic.

"NO! we have to save Kuroi sensei." Konata as she turned to her friends. "We need to go in that chest and destroy the source of these O.C.s, it's the only way to return her to her original character."

"How will that solve things?" Kagami asked, still in her panic as she watched the original characters come out one by one.

"Because that chest is a special entrance in which we can enter the O.C. world!" Konata said in the deepest voice she could make.

"And just what anime did you rip that off from?" Kagami asked annoyed at what was obviously a reference to something.

"It's not an anime, it's a classic Nintendo 64 game!" Konata whined. Konata looked around and saw the O.C. count, which was probably in the thousands. "But you're right, now is no time to mess around."

The four girls waited for a clear path to the chest formed. "CHARGE!" Konata shouted once there was a way to safely make it to the chest. The four girls ran as fast as they could, not stopping for anything. While running Tsukasa tripped and fell.

"Kagami!" Tsukasa yelled after she tripped.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami yelled in responds as she turned around to go back for her sister, but she was too late.

"Come on, I want to be a boy who is nice to you for no reason...also Miyuki's brother, because I need a reason to meet you!" A teenage O.C. said as he touched Tsukasa's leg, making her go out of character.

"I suddenly feel brave, I'm going to study more and work harder." A now out of character Tsukasa said as she stood up and walked away.

"NO!" Kagami screamed as she watched her sister act completely different from the way she is supposed to act. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She shouted as she was about to rush towards the O.C., but was stopped by Konata.

"Kagami, if you touch him you will also become O.O.C.!" Konata said as she pulled Kagami back. "The only way to make her get back to normal is to destroy their home world."

"Fine, then let's do that!" Kagami said in a voice full of rage as she ran and jumped into the chest.

"That's it, for Tsukasa!" Konata shouted before jumping in herself, fallowed by Miyuki.

* * *

**Warning: Massive amounts of O.C.'S are in this part!**

The three girls fell through a white sky. They fell for what seemed like hours, until they eventually landed on a giant piece of bread.

"Why did we just land on a big loaf of bread?" Kagami asked in utter confusion.

"Because always eat bread." Konata said in a knowing voice.

The three looked around a the strange world they were in. Everywhere they could see had odd looking people. There were people named Steve who were excellent runners going to a high school in japan, where the planned on meeting a girl with brown hair. There were sex addict girls who were being sent to all girl schools. No matter where the looked they always saw some O.C preparing to enter the world they were invented for.

"Izumi-san, why do these people exist!"Miyuki asked, being the first time she needed information from Konata.

"The are here because some authors can't come up with things by themselves, so they make up characters so they can have a story of their own." Konata said in a disgusted voice as she looked at a O.C. who was drawling a star with chocolate. "They also exist because some people can't live their fantasies, so they add themselves in their favorite shows to live a false life."

"So basically these things are made b uncreative people with no lives." Kagami said in an emotionless tone as she watched guys dressed up like people from a monster video game, but they had guns.

"Well, let's get going." Konata said as she jumped off the bread. "I can't stand that guy who claims to be Tsukasa's long lost childhood friend." Saying this the girls started sneaking around. The last thing they needed was to be seen by an O.C., especially the pathetic types that fail at everything, but still manage to make girls fall in love with them.

"Hey Konata, look at this." Kagami said as she walked towards a tree.

* * *

**THE FALLOWING IS A SCENE THAT USES WAY TOO MUCH O.C., CN BE SKIPPED IF YOU WANT TO, IT WON'T EFFECT THE PLOT**

"What is it Kagami?" Konata asked as her and Miyuki walked towards the tree. There the saw three white tubes sitting on the ground.

"What are these things?" Miyuki asked as she picked one up.

"Those are eraser swords." A voice said from behind, causing the girls to jump. The saw that the voice came from a black haired man. "You can use those to erase an O.C.." The man said. He was dressed in all black, had light skin, bright blue eye, and s smirk that showed a fang.

"And what makes you think we would believe something an O.C. told us?" Konata asked in an angry voice.

"Because I am no normal O.C., I'm an A.N.-O.C.." The man said as he chuckled a little. "The name's Jeiku, Andoreedo Jeiku."

"An author's note O.C., boy we coldn' be glad to see you." Konata said in excitement. "But...that is a really terrible name you have there."

Jeiku just laughed at the comment. "It's what the author chose to name me, to be honest I think the guy is mentally ill." He said as he flicked his hair back.

"Wait a minute, why are we talking with an O.C.?" Kagami asked in confusion.

"Oh that's easy, it's because he's an author's note O.C." Konata said as she turned towards Kagami. "A.N-O.C.s don't affect the story at all, the author just adds them in so it looks like they are talking to somebody."

"So basically, they are nothing more than the author talking to themselves." Kagami said in a bland voice.

"Basically, yeah." Jeiku said in an odd tone.

"Only a lunatic would do something like that!" Kagami said in distaste.

"Yes that's true, especially since it's over used and barely ever funny" Konata said before turning towards Jeiku. "So how do e use these things?"

"Just pretend you're using a sword." Jeiku said as he looked away. After he finished talking, Jeiku started to vaporize.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kagami shouted as she noticed Jeiku vaporizing.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the author fond out I broke into this story." Jeiku said as he put his hands up. "Looks like I'm being erased, you'll all forget this ever happened."

"Wait, at lest tell us what story you are from!" Konata said out of curiosity.

"Oh it's a terrible story that is currently on hiatus, it's not worth your time." Jeiku said as he was almost completely gone. "YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME KYLE!" He said before he disappeared.

Suddenly a huge white flash completely covered the girls...

**IF YOU DECIDED TO SKIP THIS SCENE, THEN START FROM HERE

* * *

**

"What is it Kagami?" Konata asked as her and Miyuki walked towards the tree. There the saw three white tubes sitting on the ground..

"It's these tube things, what do you think the are?" Kagami said as she picked one up. As Kagami picked up the tube, a voice saying "_YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME KYLE!_" flashed through her head. "What was that about?" Kagami said softly.

"You know, I think these things might be weapons." Konata said as she started swinging one like a sword. It just happened that an O.C. who wanted to kidnap Konata and turn her into her mother had jumped out. Upon on being hit by the tube he disappeared into dust. "Perfect, this could be our way to defeat the O.C's" Konata said with a smile "Let's go!"

"Right." Both Kagami and Miyuki said together before they started walking again.

As they walked on, the trio encountered many different O.C.'s.

"Kagami, I will be the best man you will meet and we will plan to get married, but then I'm going to die in a train accident!" A boy said before Kagami hit him with her eraser sword.

"I have no idea who you were supposed to be, but you annoyed me." Kagami said in a frustrated voice. Kagami was more annoyed than both Konata and Miyuki, mostly because most of the O.C.s were after her. "Am I really this popular?" Kagami sad softly as she fallowed Konata.

"Konata, you will adopt me as a brother for no reason at all!" A boy with curly blond hair and blue eyes said as he jumps towards Konata. Konata managed to hit him down with her sword pretty easily.

"Yeah right, try being in a story that actually makes sense first" Konata said as she looked at the dust. "_Seriously, Kagami ma have more of these, but mine are definitely the weird ones._" She thought as she continued on.

"Miyuki, I'm your father who you've never met...even though I live with you!" Said an O.C. that came out of nowhere to get Miyuki.

"Ahh." Miyuki said as she waved her sword and hit the man, turning him to dust. "Izumi-san, I don't like this."

"It's ok Miyuki, if you look ahead, we made it to the O.C. castle." Konata said as she pointed to a large castle made of chocolate milk and energy drink cans. The trio walked up to the castle door, together they quietly entered it.

In side, the castle was very dark. It was almost pitch black, save for a desk with somebody on a computer.

"Hello?" Konata said to get the guy's attention.

"Who disturbs me writing stories about human guitars!" The man shouted as he stood up.

"So, you are the person who is responsible for all the O.C.s in our world." Konata said as she prepared her sword.

"What on earth are you talking about, I never said that." The man said in confusion.

"So you admit you invented to O.C.s!" Konata said in an angry voice.

"How is that possible, look I'm just a guy who writes sick stories all day." The man said as he put his hands up. "I don't create O.C.s that often."

"SO YOU DID CREATE THEM!" Konata said while running towards the man. She swung her sword, but as she did everything disapeared. "What the hell?"

**You don't get it do you?**

"Huh. who are you?" Konata asked as she heard the voice she couldn't see.

**It was you, who was the O.C. after all you are a red head named Ayana.**

"What!" Konata shouted as she transformed. Her hair turned red. Her eyes turned blue. All of her memories disappeared as she became a completely different person...

Ayana woke up and waked away.

**THERE WAS NEVER A REALITY. CAN ONE TRULY GO FROM BEING A NORMAL CHARACTER TO BEING AN O.C.? **

**YES THEY CAN, HERE IN**

**THE LUCKY ZONE!**

**TO ALL AT HOME, I AM TOD CURLING, JOIN US NEXT TIME ON...THE LUCKY ZONE!**

END

* * *

**I bet you all weren't expecting a twist nonsense Twilight Zone parody for an ending.**

**This story was written for challenge 2 on the Mostly Lucky Star Forum, the theme was Nanako,Konata, The Hiiragi twins, and Miyuki are on a beach and find a box/chest.**

**I probably won't win, but I had fun writing this story that makes absolutely no may be my worst writing ever.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**This is in no way meant to offend authors who use O.C.s in their work, you all are probably better at writing than me anyway.  
**

**All O.C.'s are fictional and anthing similar to real people or real O.C's is purely a coincedence. **

**I do not own lucky star or the Twilight Zone  
**

**.**


End file.
